


You should have come to Shiratorizawa

by Elise_Questra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Questra/pseuds/Elise_Questra
Summary: ,,Pęd, zwany Shiratorizawą, zapuszcza w umyśle Oikawy korzenie, by wyrosnąć na okazałe, duże drzewo." Innymi słowy - czy Tooru na pewno wybrał słuszną licealną ścieżkę? Pojawia się Iwaoi, Oiiwa, jak zwał tak zwał.





	You should have come to Shiratorizawa

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autora słówek kilka.
> 
> To coś miało kilka znaczących etapów. Po pierwsze, było tylko śmieszną anegdotą, która odwiedziła mnie pewnej nocy. Niestety, wraz z nią przyszedł wen i kazał to spisać. Miało być drabble, później miniaturka, ostatecznie rozrosło się to na pełnoprawnego one-shota. Nie wiem czy żałuję. Pierwszy raz z tymi postaciami, mam nadzieję, że nie są za mocno OOC, ale tak malutko jest tego anime jeżeli chodzi o twórczość w polskim fandomie, że aż boli mnie serduszko i przełamuję własne lęki przed publikacjami. Kiedyś to zbetuję. Kiedyś...
> 
> Dedyk dla kogoś, kto kocha tą parkę i wie, że teraz o niej piszę :*
> 
> Nie mam praw do żadnej z postaci, żadna z nich nie jest także moja. Mogę nad tym ubolewać, ale tak po prostu jest. Ja tu tylko sprzątam, a postacie pożyczyłam.

_,,Powinieneś pójść do Shiratorizawy."_

Oikawa niestety nie zachował w pamięci momentu, w którym usłyszał to zdanie po raz pierwszy. Wielokrotnie próbował zastanawiać się, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło, jednak jego szare komórki i szereg połączeń nerwowych uparcie odmawiały posłuszeństwa, nie chcąc zdradzić mu tej tajemnicy. Chłopak wiedział za to jedno – te durne cztery słowa tłukły się nieustannie w jego umyśle. Mało brakowało, a zacząłby powtarzać je niczym mantrę. Prychnął rozbawiony pod nosem na wyobrażenie niezliczonych wiosennych wieczorów, które zwykle spędzał na dodatkowych treningach z Iwaizumim, w nowej, odświeżonej wersji. Zamiast jego wieloletniego przyjaciela wstawiłby do tego pięknego obrazka irytującego asa Shiratorizawy; dźwięk piłki odbijanej raz za razem od parkietu stałby się bardziej majestatyczny, ponieważ zamiast typowej, tak dobrze znanej mu sali gimnastycznej, pojawiłby się lśniący własnym blaskiem, nieskazitelny parkiet Akademii. Szykowałby się właśnie do idealnej wystawy, dzięki której Ushijima bez problemu zdobyłby punkt, a w tle słyszałby podniecone głosy zawodników w fioletowo-białych koszulkach... oh. To zaburzyło mu całą wizję tej pieprzonej perfekcji. Fioletowy nie pasował mu do oczu. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądałby w nim dobrze.

***

\- Spóźniłeś się.

Stwierdzenie, że Iwaizumi wyglądał na wściekłego, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku. On wręcz emitował mieszanką wkurwienia i zniecierpliwienia, a taki stan rzeczy w każdej chwili groził wybuchem. Jednak Oikawa nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zbył morderczego spojrzenia uśmiechem i figlarnym błyskiem, czającym się w kącikach oczu.

\- Iwa-chan, ten twój terror kiedyś mnie wykończy. – rzucił beztrosko, nie tracąc rezonu. – Aż taką przyjemność sprawia ci wyżywanie się na biednym kapitanie?

Tooru zawsze uważał, że jego refleks i umiejętność szybkiego reagowania są godne pozazdroszczenia, jak na dobrego rozgrywającego przystało. Jednak przez tyle lat nie nauczył się jeszcze, jak skutecznie unikać nagłych ataków Hajime. Skrzywił się, gdy dostał w potylicę, zaraz też przybrał teatralnie urażoną minę, chcąc zademonstrować swoje oburzenie całemu światu. ,,W Shiratorizawie nikt by mnie nie bił" przemknęło mu nagle przez głowę, a on miał ochotę poprosić przyjaciela, by uderzył go jeszcze raz. Może wtedy jego umysł pracowałby trochę lepiej.

\- Zamiast tracić energię na pieprzenie bzdur, zrobiłbyś coś pożytecznego. Na przykład porządnie się rozgrzał. – Zniecierpliwienie Iwaizumiego przybrało na sile. – Czekam na ciebie już od 20 minut.

\- Ojej, aż tak mnie kochaaasz? – Oikawa zatrzepotał zalotnie rzęsami w udawanej próbie flirtowania. – Iwa-chan dziękuję, że mogę kraść tyle twojego czasu, czuję się zaszczycony.

Hajime zacisnął pięści, starając się zignorować komentarz. Znał tego idiotę od dziecka, wiedział więc na jakiego człowieka Tooru wyrastał przez te wszystkie lata. Jakby nie patrzeć, zawsze był gdzieś obok i niejako brał czynny udział w całym tym procesie. Procesie przemiany uroczego, piekielnie inteligentnego dzieciaka w to... coś. Nie uważał przyjaciela za złego człowieka, ale cała ta aura uroku osobistego, którą roztaczał na co dzień, potrafiła przyprawić Iwaizumiego o niespodziewany napad wściekłości. Nienawidził zwłaszcza tego, że Oikawa przyciągał swoim sposobem bycia masę dziewczyn. To nie tak, że był zazdrosny (no dobra, może trochę, ale w życiu nie powiedziałby tego na głos), jednak te wszystkie panny niejednokrotnie utrudniały lub też całkowicie uniemożliwiały treningi siatkarskie. A to było w opinii Hajime niedopuszczalne.

\- Nie chrzań. – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby, widząc, że Tooru oczekuje jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony. – Którą pannę owinąłeś sobie wokół palca tym razem? Myślę, że okazała się całkiem fajną sztuką, skoro aż tyle się spóźniłeś.

To zawsze działało w ten sposób. W większości przypadków, gdy ich rozgrywający pojawiał się na treningu po czasie, z góry wiadomo było, co go zatrzymywało.

\- Iwa-chan, ranisz moje serce tymi gorzkimi słowami.

Oikawa znów zrobił nadąsaną minę, a Hajime mógłby przysiąc, że ten człowiek byłby gotów teatralnie paść na parkiet, chwytając się za serce dla lepszego efektu, gdyby zapewniło mu to jeszcze więcej uwagi. Nie zamierzając przeciągać tej bezsensownej dyskusji, atakujący odwrócił się i bez słowa poszedł rozkładać siatkę. Jutro czekał ich ciężki mecz i jeżeli chcą go wygrać, muszą być pewni, że ich zgranie będzie idealne. Szkoda, że jego rozgrywający najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiał, a przynajmniej udawał, że nie rozumie. Iwaizumi podziwiał umiejętności kolegi, ale starał się nigdy nikogo nie idealizować – każdy popełnia błędy. Dodatkowe treningi były po to, by jak najbardziej zminimalizować ryzyko ich popełnienia podczas prawdziwego meczu.

,,W Shiratorizawie tolerowaliby moje spóźnienia" przemknęło tymczasem przez głowę rozgrywającego Aoba Johsai, gdy szykował się do rozgrzewki.

***

Oikawa zawsze doceniał wagę wysiłku fizycznego w procesie tłumienia niechcianych myśli (poza tym jednym razem, gdy mocno się przetrenował, a jego kolano nadal miało mu to za złe). Jednak teraz, leżąc na podłodze obok Iwaizumiego i rozciągając mięśnie po intensywnym wysiłku, zwątpił, czy to rzeczywiście dobry sposób radzenia sobie z niechcianymi przemyśleniami. Ich trening przebiegał normalnie, niemalże rutynowo. Nieskończona ilość piekielnie precyzyjnych wystaw, ataki, jego uwagi, wypowiadane tym szczególnym tonem, wydzierający się na niego Hajime, znów kilka ataków, dopracowanie serwów z wyskoku. Bajka. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że magiczne słowo ,,Shiratorizawa" wciąż świeciło jasno niczym neon w jego umyśle. Im bardziej starał się to z siebie wyprzeć, tym bardziej zapuszczało korzenie i przejmowało go całego. Zupełnie tak, jakby jakiś natręt zasiał ziarno w jego głowie, a reszta potoczyła się zupełnie naturalnie. Od pewnego czasu malutki pęd zdawał się jednak ewoluować w całkiem okazałe drzewo i o ile do tej pory natrętne myśli o tym, czy słusznie wybrał szkołę, nachodziły go niezmiernie rzadko, tak teraz stykał się z nimi na każdym kroku. Odwrócił głowę w prawo, ukradkiem zerkając na Iwaizumiego. Jego przyjaciel był w tym wszystkim jak ogrodnik, który przycinał sekatorem nieposłuszne pędy w jego myślach. Jeżeli coś go trzymało w Aoba Johsai, to zdecydowanie ich as był tego powodem. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni – zawsze przebywali w swoim bliskim towarzystwie, co przełożyło się także na ich grę i wzajemne zaufanie. Tooru akceptował go z całym jego sposobem bycia, akceptował jego wrzaski, jego niejednokrotnie bardzo silne ciosy, jednakże w tym wszystkim był też rodzaj jakiejś pokręconej troski, którą Hajime go obdarzał.

\- Na co się tak gapisz? – usłyszał burknięcie i zdał sobie sprawę, że od kilku minut leży w bezruchu, przyglądając się twarzy Iwaizumiego.

\- Podziwiam twoje piękno Iwa-chan! – zawołał śpiewnym głosem, nadmiernie trzepocząc rzęsami. Na jego szczęście atakujący był zbyt zmęczony, by odpłacić mu się za to kolejnym tego dnia ciosem. – Oraz myślę, w jaki sposób mogę przyczynić się do poprawy twoich umiejętności, jeżeli chodzi o serwowanie.

Nie skłamał, rzeczywiście to też zaprzątało jego myśli. Im więcej zawodników serwowałoby z wyskoku i posyłało piłkę w odpowiednie miejsce z rozmysłem, ich szanse na wygraną w każdym meczu znacząco by wzrosły.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że trzeba je poprawić? – mruknął Hajime, powracając do rozciągania. – Znaczy, rozumiem, że chciałbyś bym także serował z wyskoku ale nie jestem w tym taką bestią jak ty.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć. – zaproponował usłużnie Oikawa.

\- Kiedyś próbowałeś. Oboje wiemy jak to się skończyło. – potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie, ile razy piłka zderzała się z siatką. – Także dzięki, myślę, że sobie poradzę.

Tooru zgrzytnął mimowolnie zębami. Mało razy sam z siebie zaproponował komuś, że nauczy go czegoś, jeżeli chodziło o siatkówkę. Wciąż pamiętał jak ten dzieciak, Kageyama, latał za nim i błagał, by nauczył go serwować. Nic z tego, nic nigdy nie było takie proste. Jednak teraz oferował swoje umiejętności i dar nauczania zupełnie za darmo i z dobrej woli. Dlaczego jego przyjaciel nie potrafił tego docenić? Drzewko w jego umyśle puściło kolejny pęd z jakże wdzięczną myślą ,,W Shiratorizawie doceniliby moje umiejętności". Dopiero, gdy zobaczył szok pomieszany ze złością na twarzy Iwaizumiego zrozumiał, że to nie była jedynie przelotna myśl. Tym razem wypowiedział to także na głos. Sapnął zaskoczony, gdy para silnych rąk zacisnęła się na jego koszulce, a nad sobą zobaczył twarz przyjaciela. Z tej odległości mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego oczom i może uznałby to za całkiem romantyczne, gdyby nie byli tylko przyjaciółmi i gdyby te oczy nie ciskały w niego gromów. Leżał, nie mogąc się podnieść, gdyż silne dłonie atakującego przytrzymywały go przy ziemi.

\- Ty arogancki, zapatrzony w siebie dupku! – warknął Hajime, z twarzą wciąż niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej. – Znowu to samo?! Znowu rozważasz tą durną Akademię tylko dlatego, że jakiś gościu kiedyś powiedział ci, że tam nadawałbyś się  _bardziej_? Gówno prawda! Drużyna z silniejszą szóstką zawodników wygrywa i żaden, absolutnie żaden zespół nigdy nie jest gwarancją zwycięstwa! Możemy pokonać Ushijimę i być najlepsi w prefekturze! Ale zamiast skupić się na tym, by prowadzić nas do celu, co ty odwalasz?! Szukasz pokrycia dla swoich wspaniałych umiejętności, resztę drużyny mając gdzieś. Do cholery, jesteś naszym KAPITANEM!

Oikawa zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na cios, który jednak nigdy nie nadszedł. Para rąk rozluźniła chwyt na jego koszulce, a uczucie ciepła bijącego od drugiego ciała zniknęło, więc ostrożnie uchylił powieki. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że jego serce na moment stanęło. Iwaizumi wyglądał na wściekłego, cała jego postawa wręcz krzyczała, demonstrując furię, jednak jego oczy, pomimo wciąż widocznego w nich ognia, były zaszklone. Rozgrywający w pierwszym odruchu uniósł dłoń, by sprawdzić, czy jego własny wzrok nie płata mu czasami figla, tak szybko jednak jak jego ręka uniosła się do twarzy Hajime, tak szybko drugi chłopak podniósł się i stanął na sztywnych nogach wprost przed leżącym Tooru.

\- Jeżeli nasza wspólna gra tyle dla ciebie znaczy to możesz już dzisiaj pakować swoje rzeczy i spieprzać do tego leworęcznego cudu z Shiratorizawy. Droga wolna.

Oikawa miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że głos Iwaizumiego nie załamał się przy końcu zdania i była to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Kiedy jednak jego przyjaciel wyszedł z sali zamykając za sobą drzwi z impetem, pozbawiło go to wszelkich złudzeń.

***

Wiercił się w łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Wiedział, że to idiotyczne, w końcu jutro grali ważny mecz, a po dzisiejszych zmaganiach był zmęczony i definitywnie potrzebował snu. Jednak wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy przyjaciela oraz jego gorzkie słowa zaprzątały mu myśli już od dobrych kliku godzin. Chciał pocieszyć się tym, że chociaż jego wewnętrzna Shiratorizawa zdawała się przygasnąć i zostawiła go na jakiś czas w spokoju. Na próżno. Akademia była zresztą sprawdzą całego zamieszania, więc odczepiła się zdecydowanie za późno. Zastanawiał się, jak to wszystko potoczy się jutro. Zdecydowanie musiał załatwić to wszystko z Iwaizumim jak najszybciej, w przeciwnym razie napięcie między nimi wyczuje cała drużyna, a to przełoży się na ich grę zespołową. Prawdę powiedziawszy, po raz pierwszy w życiu gotów był przyznać się do błędu. Wiedział, że dla drużynowego asa pewność siebie jest najważniejsza. Jeżeli zostanie złamana, wówczas cały atak trafia szlag; atakujący, który nie wierzy, że jego piłka uderzy w przeciwną stronę boiska, jest jedną z gorszych rzeczy w tym sporcie. Hajime miał co do niego rację, nie powinien był myśleć o wystawianiu Ushijimie, podczas gdy był kapitanem Aoby Johsai, a za tym szło wszystko, co się z tym wiązało. Zaszczyt i duma, gdy razem wygrywali, ale także olbrzymia odpowiedzialność i opanowanie, by móc podnosić kolegów na duchu po przegranym meczu. Tymczasem on działał odwrotnie. Stwierdził, że Iwaizumi nie jest godny jego ponadprzeciętnych umiejętności i zasygnalizował mu, że chce zmienić szkołę na taką, gdzie byłby bardziej doceniany. Zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku, pozwalając myślom swobodnie płynąć dalej. W swoim życiu spotykał się z kilkoma dziewczynami, jednak każda z nich rzucała go, gdy orientowała się, ile czasu poświęca siatkówce. Jedno z tych rozstań go zabolało, bowiem naprawdę pokładał wtedy nadzieje w partnerce i sądził, że dobrze się dogadują. Jednak, gdy porównał tamto uczucie do stanu obecnego, wniosek nasuwał się tylko jeden. Wtedy był bardzo szczęśliwym człowiekiem, nie mającym pojęcia czym jest prawdziwy wewnętrzny ból, dokładnie taki, jaki w tej chwili nie dawał mu zasnąć. Nie wspominając o tym, że tamto przeszło mu po niecałym dniu, nie czuł też jakiejś nieodpartej potrzeby, by z ówczesną byłą dziewczyną porozmawiać; obecnie rozpierało go pragnienie, potrzeba porozmawiania z Hajime. Natychmiast. Automatycznie sięgnął po telefon i odblokował ekran, dopiero po chwili analizując zaistniałą sytuację i to, co chciałby ewentualnie przekazać. Na wspomnienie tego, że porównywał obecny stan rzeczy z przyjacielem do swoich  _związków_ , zawstydził się. Ciemność pokoju skrywała jednak doskonale delikatny róż, wstępujący na górną część jego policzków. Gdzieś podświadomie wiedział, że nigdy nie był z nikim tak blisko jak właśnie z nim, a żadna z jego dziewczyn nie wiedziała o nim tyle, co Iwa-chan. Nie analizował nigdy dokładniej ich pokręconej relacji, bo byli przyjaciółmi i tak było dobrze – gdyby zaczął się nad tym przesadnie zastanawiać na sto procent coś by się sypnęło. W taki sposób to zawsze działało. Ale dzisiaj, gdy Hajime pochylał się nad nim, gdy wyraźnie wyczuwał ciepło jego ciała i bliskość, po raz pierwszy zaczął zastanawiać się nad istotą ich relacji. Flirtowanie czy przyciąganie uwagi innych ludzi nigdy nie sprawiało mu kłopotów, zawsze był otoczony wianuszkiem dziewczyn, gotowych zrobić dla niego wszystko tu i teraz. Jednak nic z tego nie było ważne czy prawdziwe, a dopóki robił to dla żartu, nie miał z tym większych problemów. Nigdy nie chciał przyznać się przed sobą, że całkowity brak zadowalającej go reakcji ze strony Iwaizumiego, gdy mrugał rzęsami, czy posyłał mu kolejny uwodzicielski tekst go irytował. Problem mógł polegać na tym, że jego przyjaciel nie był dziewczyną, która od razu padłaby mu do stóp, gdy tylko zgodzi się do niej odezwać. Nie wiedział także, jak wyglądałaby satysfakcjonująca go reakcja na tego typu zaczepki. Był jednak świadomy tego, że kolejny cios celnie wymierzony w plecy, brzuch czy potylicę nie był tym wymarzonym  _czymś_. Wibrujący dźwięk wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Popatrzył z nadzieją na ekran telefonu, spodziewając się ujrzeć nową wiadomość, jednak urządzenie chciało zasygnalizować jedynie niski poziom baterii. Oikawa bez namysłu odblokował komórkę i znalazł numer Iwaizumiego, który widniał zapisany na przodzie długiej listy bezsensownych kontaktów do tysiąca dziewczyn, które były na tyle uparte, by chodzić za nim, dopóki nie wymienią się numerami. Na szczęście dla niego, gdy ignorował ich kolejne sms-y, szybko dawały sobie spokój.

**Bądź jutro godzinę wcześniej. Musimy pogadać.**

Wystukał i wysłał do przyjaciela. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, jednak podświadomie czuł, że Hajime jutro stawi się na jego bezgłośne wezwanie.

***

Przebierał się powoli, starannie wkładając na siebie każdą część sportowego stroju i coraz bardziej dopuszczając możliwość, że może jego wezwanie nie było dla przyjaciela aż tak oczywiste. Siedział na niewygodnej ławeczce, usiłując założyć poprawnie stabilizator na kolano, chociaż dzisiaj wszystko zdawało się nie iść po jego myśli, a ręce odmówiły wykonywania wyuczonych na pamięć ruchów. Zaklął pod nosem.

\- Pomóc ci z tym?

Usłyszał bezbarwny głos tuż nad sobą, a gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył Iwaizumiego, który patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i sportową torbą powieszoną na ramieniu. Mimo, że na usta cisnęło mu się przynajmniej dwadzieścia zabarwionych zalotnym tonem ripost, jakoś nie potrafił zmusić się do użycia żadnej z nich. Skinął głową zamiast tego, czując w powietrzu napiętą atmosferę. Przyjaciel postawił torbę na ziemi i zbliżył się do niego powoli, klękając przed nim i ostrożnie ujmując jego kolano w dłonie, umieścił stabilizator we właściwy sposób, poprawiając go we wszystkich miejscach, w których ręce Tooru tak srodze zawiodły. Oikawa czuł przyjemne mrowienie na skórze i starał się nie myśleć o ich obecnej pozycji. Była dziwna, zadecydował ostatecznie, dla spokoju własnego sumienia. Sposób w jaki Iwa-chan sunął opuszkami palców po jego ścięgnach, ciepło jego dłoni na kolanie oraz cała ta nieopisana delikatność, o którą nigdy by przyjaciela nie posądzał (jakby nie patrzeć, więcej razy od niego obrywał niż doświadczał czegoś takiego), to wszystko powodowało, że scena zrobiła się niezwykle wręcz... prywatna. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że byli w szatni zupełnie sami. Tooru spuścił wzrok na twarz przyjaciela, a ten pochwycił jego spojrzenie. Czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu. Mimo, że Hajime skończył zakładać stabilizator, to wciąż się od niego nie odsuwał. Sekundy mijały jedna po drugiej; Iwaizumi był pierwszym, który przerwał tą niezręczną sytuację. Czar prysł.

\- Gotowe. – mruknął beznamiętnie i wstał, robiąc dwa kroki w tył.

Tooru poczuł chłód i palący brak jego obecności blisko siebie. Co najdziwniejsze, nie kłócił się z tym wewnętrznie, w tej chwili zdawało się to być najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie. Obecnie mieli jednak ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia. Rozgrywający nabrał głęboko powietrza w płuca i zaczął mówić.

\- Iwa-chan. – zerknął na twarz przyjaciela, który uparcie odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc najwyraźniej znowu łapać kontaktu wzrokowego. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się przez to zirytowany. – Iwaizumi, spójrz na mnie.

Podziałało. Najwyraźniej zrezygnowanie ze zdrobnienia oraz jego poważny ton zmotywowały Hajime na tyle, że teraz wbijał w niego wzrok z całą swoją mocą. Tooru poczuł, że odrobinę traci na swojej zwykłej pewności siebie. Przełknął ślinę. Bajerowanie dziewczyn było dużo łatwiejsze.

\- Chciałbym przeprosić. Za wczoraj. Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Słowa przychodziły z trudem, oddzielane jego niespokojnym oddechem.

\- W takim razie co, jeżeli mogę wiedzieć, rzeczywiście miałeś na myśli? – ton Iwaizumiego był chłodny, jednak kontakt wzrokowy spowodował, że atakujący odrobinę się uspokoił.

\- Nigdy nie żałowałem swojej decyzji odnośnie dołączenia do licealnej drużyny. Szanuję was i cenię wasze umiejętności. Chciałbym razem z wami zagrać na krajowych.

Głuchy łoskot, gdy przyjaciel dosiadł się do niego na ławce był jedyną odpowiedzią.

\- Więc o co chodzi z tą całą Shiratorizawą? Od jakiegoś czasu widzę, że to cię gryzie. – Hajime brzmiał na zmęczonego całą tą sytuacją. – Rozumiem, że Ushijima to świetny atakujący, wystawianie mu na pewno musi być olbrzymim zaszczytem, jednak...

\- Nie.

Iwaizumi zadrżał, w odpowiedzi na gwałtowne przerwanie jego zdania. Nigdy nie słyszał, by Oikawa brzmiał na tak pewnego siebie i utwierdzonego w tym, co mówi. Można powiedzieć, że w tęczówkach kolegi czaił się również pewien rodzaj zwierzęcej, niemal drapieżnej agresji.

\- Słucham? – rzucił Hajime głucho.

\- Powiedziałem nie. – Tooru nadal przemawiał tym nietypowym tonem. – Wakatoshi mnie nie interesuje, tak samo jak gra z nim. Mam już swojego asa i uważam, że o lepszym nie mogę nawet marzyć. A to, że zamieszał mi w głowie i owszem, męczy mnie już to ,,co by było gdyby", to tylko i wyłącznie mój problem. Przepraszam, że obarczyłem tym drużynę i ciebie.

Gdy skończył, miał ochotę się roześmiać. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał na tak zszokowanego, jakby Oikawa oświadczył mu, że od dzisiaj zamiast siatkówki przerzuca się na łapanie motyli. Ten stan jednak szybko minął, a rozgrywający nie miał czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, gdy niespodziewanie otoczyły go silne ramiona, a do nozdrzy wdarł się zapach Iwaizumiego. Przymknął oczy w odpowiedzi na nowe doznanie, zupełnie zapominając, że powinien się martwić, bo przecież Hajime  _nigdy by tak nie zrobił_. Zanim jednak miał szansę na dobre oddać się tej prostej przyjemności, jaką było bycie trzymanym w ramionach, atakujący odsunął się w mgnieniu oka, przyjmując zupełnie neutralną postawę i jedynie delikatny czerwony ślad rumieńca na jego policzkach mógł świadczyć o czymś niezwykłym. Oikawa nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że jego przyjaciel wyglądał teraz niesamowicie uroczo, jeżeli w ogóle mógł oceniać chłopaka w takich kategoriach. Co dziwne, ta domniemana uroczość na dobre urwała jeden z korzeni jego wewnętrznego drzewka zwanego Shiratorizawą.

***

\- Liczę na Was.

Zawsze wypowiadał tylko te trzy słowa. Za każdym razem wystarczały. Tym razem również wyrzucił je z siebie bez zbędnego komentarza, przesuwając wzrokiem po wszystkich zawodnikach i zatrzymując wzrok o sekundę dłużej na Iwaizumim. Po epizodzie w szatni wydawało się, że ich relacja wróciła do w miarę normalnego poziomu. Nie było źle, ale moment ze stabilizatorem i utrzymujący się kontakt wzrokowy sprawiły, że między nimi zdawały się wisieć niewypowiedziane słowa. Nie ciążyły one na tyle, by przeszkadzać w funkcjonowaniu, jednak były dosyć poważne i na pewno warte obgadania w najbliższej przyszłości. Po meczu, zadecydował Tooru. Teraz muszą dać z siebie wszystko. Uśmiechnął się, w końcu odnajdując odpowiedni, meczowy nastrój. Gwizdek dał im znać, że pora zaczynać. Przywitał się z prowadzącym przeciwnej drużyny, wymieniając silny i pewny uścisk dłoni, jak na kapitana przystało. Formalności załatwili wyjątkowo szybko i ani się obejrzał, a już stał z piłką w rękach, gotowy wykonać swój niesamowity serwis z wyskoku.

_***_

_Wygrali._

To było wszystko, co zaprzątało mu głowę. Wygrali. Zwyciężyli. Pokonali przeciwnika. Zostają w grze i wciąż mają szansę iść dalej. Byli silniejsi. Klepał wszystkich zawodników po plecach gratulując im i dziękując. Sala powoli pustoszała, gdy wszyscy przechodzili w kierunku szatni. Ani się obejrzał, a został sam z Hajime, który jeszcze rozciągał barki.

\- Ładny mecz, kapitanie. – mruknął obojętnie Iwaizumi, ale zdradził go uśmiech, błąkający się w kącikach ust.

Oikawa również się uśmiechnął.

\- Drużyna z silniejszą szóstką graczy na boisku wygrywa, prawda? Cóż, wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy lepsi.

Kiwnęli głowami na znak zgody i ramię w ramię udali się w kierunku przebieralni. Gdy się zjawili, większość ich kolegów z drużyny zdążyła już doprowadzić się do porządku i opuścić pomieszczenie. Tooru wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się w swoje codzienne ubrania, wrzucił strój sportowy do torby i oparł się o szafki, czekając na przyjaciela. Ten, również w zwykłym dla siebie ubraniu, szybko dołączył do rozgrywającego i razem opuścili teren szkoły. Szli, rozmawiając i co jakiś czas żartując, jakby napięta atmosfera gdzieś wyparowała. Adrenalina i radość po wygranym meczu dała im niezłego kopa i wymazała nieprzyjemne uczucia z ostatnich dni. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Niespodziewanie, na drodze przed nimi ktoś się pojawił. Rozgrywający pobladł nieco, identyfikując nieznajomego. Wakatoshi Ushijima. Pięknie, po prostu genialnie, lepiej być nie mogło.

\- Oikawa. – as Shiratorizawy kiwnął mu na przywitanie głową, zupełnie ignorując obecność drugiego zawodnika Aoba Johsai. – Gratuluję wygranej.

\- Nie powinieneś. – Toruu gładko wszedł mu w słowo. – Nasza wygrana oznacza, że wciąż możemy cię pokonać. I zamierzamy to zrobić.

Ushijima nie stracił pewności siebie ani na sekundę.

\- W tym zespole? Jeden zawodnik nie zrobi z drużyną cudów, jeżeli jego koledzy są zbyt słabi. – zadarł głowę, a jego ton pobrzmiewał wyższością. – Marnujesz się tutaj, Oikawa i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Jakkolwiek Tooru radził sobie z niemal wszystkim, co opuszczało usta jego przeciwników, tak na następne zdanie nie był kompletnie przygotowany.

\- Powinieneś pójść do Shiratorizawy.

Jednocześnie stały się trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza: Drzewko w jego głowie poczuło, jakby ktoś obsypał je ze wszystkich stron nawozem, by miało siłę rosnąć i w przyszłości wydać obfity plon. Druga: Na pewno hiperwentylował. Trzecia: Nie wiedział jak, kiedy i dlaczego, ale pięść Iwaizumiego spotkała się w ułamku sekundy z nosem Wakatoshi'ego. Rozległ się głuchy trzask, chrupnięcie, a w powietrzu natychmiast dało się wyczuć metaliczny zapach krwi.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz coś takiego powiedzieć gnoju, a pożegnasz się z całą twarzą!

Oikawa nie był pewny, co ze sobą zrobić. Ushijima pochylił się i rozpaczliwie uciskał palcami nos, by powstrzymać krwotok, ale prawdę mówiąc, rozgrywający miał jego stan gdzieś. W jego głowie pojawiła się zabłąkana myśl, że na tle tego, czego właśnie był świadkiem, wszystkie ciosy Hajime były dla niego niespodziewanie łagodne. Zapisał sobie także w umyśle, by więcej nie prowokować go bez potrzeby. Zanim jednak na dobre poukładał sobie to wszystko, czyjaś ręka szarpnęła jego ramieniem i został pociągnięty przed siebie, zostawiając cierpiącego zawodnika Shiratorizawy daleko w tyle.

***

Dyszeli ciężko, opierając się o kamienny murek. Sprint dawał się we znaki, szczególnie po męczącym dniu i ciężkim meczu. Oikawa powoli czuł, że odzyskuje nad sobą pełną kontrolę, a jego mózg przetwarza w końcu dane z należytą szybkością.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zdurniał?!

Chyba pierwszy raz krzyczał na Iwaizumiego na poważnie. Sam był sobą zaskoczony jednak te wszystkie emocje, niedopowiedzenia i ostatnie wydarzenia w końcu wzięły nad nim górę, rozpaczliwie szukając ujścia.

\- Pół biedy, że zrobiłeś to poza terenem sali gimnastycznej, ale do cholery Iwa! Jeżeli on to zgłosi, mogą na dobre wykluczyć cię z rozgrywek!

Hajime drgnął lekko, jednak poza tym nie wydawał się szczególnie przejęty swoim czynem.

\- Więc w końcu pozbędziesz się niewygodnego zawodnika, by znaleźć prawdziwego asa. – odparł beznamiętnie, starając się uspokoić wciąż przyspieszony po biegu oddech. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był słaby i nie miał siły po raz kolejny mierzyć się z Shiratorizawą, która zdawała się coraz bardziej zaciskać dookoła Tooru. – Nie tego chciałeś?

Role się odwróciły, było odwrotnie niż wczoraj; teraz to Iwaizumi był przypierany do muru, a Oikawa rzucał mu wściekłe spojrzenia, zaciskając obie dłonie na materiale bluzy przyjaciela. Hajime nie protestował, nie próbował się także wyrwać, starał się po prostu przeczekać tą sytuację, tak samo jak zawsze przeczekiwał i ignorował wszystkie pseudo słodkie i zalotne teksty ich rozgrywającego.

\- Iwa-chan, ty cholerny...

Reszta jego słów zgubiła się gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, gdy jednym susem pochylił się do przodu i zetknął razem ich usta. Iwaizumi sapnął zaskoczony, trwało to jednak tylko krótki moment, bo już sekundy później zwinnie obrócił ich tak, że tym razem on przypierał Oikawę do muru i chciał kontrolować sytuację. Wdarł się językiem do wnętrza ust Tooru, tak samo jak zawsze wdzierał się do jego życia – nagle, niespodziewanie, w szalony, elektryzujący sposób. Rozgrywający jęknął głucho, zrozumiawszy nagle, dlaczego wszystkie jego relacje z dziewczynami wydawały mu się tak koszmarnie sztuczne. To, co teraz przeżywał wydawało się być tak naturalne i prawdziwe, jak nic innego na świecie.

Oderwali się od siebie dysząc ciężko. Oikawa nie był do końca świadomy, co się wokół niego dzieje, zadziałał instynktownie i fakt, że Hajime odwzajemnił pocałunek nie znaczył, że zrobił dobrą, prawidłową i w pełni uzasadnioną rzecz. W pewnym sensie, nadal byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i gdzieś na skraju jego świadomości zamajaczyła straszna myśl, że wszystko zepsuł.

\- Nie potrzebuję nowego asa, bo już jednego mam. – mruknął cicho, spoglądając niepewnie w oczy chłopaka przed nim i bojąc się tego, co miało nadejść.

Jego obawy zostały rozwiane w następnej chwili, gdy Iwaizumi pochylił się i ponownie złączył ich usta, tym razem w bardziej zaborczy sposób, wpychając mu kolano między nogi i zaciskając ręce na jego ramionach. Dłonie Tooru, wciąż mocno trzymające bluzę asa,  _jego asa_ , zjechały niżej, na talię Hajime, gdzie odnalazły swoje naturalne miejsce. Być może powinni zrobić to już dawno temu, bo gdy ponownie się od siebie oderwali, Oikawa czuł się tak, jakby znalazł najwłaściwsze dla siebie miejsce na tej ogromnej planecie.

\- Gdybyś poszedł do Shiratorizawy, nie pocałowałbym cię. – rzucił Iwaizumi, próbując najwyraźniej rozładować odrobinę gęstą atmosferę i dać im chwilę na uspokojenie dziko walących serc, przyzwyczajając się do nowego doznania.

\- Fakt. – Tooru zaśmiał się pod nosem, przybierając niewinną minę. – Ale chyba ten problem także da się rozwiązać! – zawołał z entuzjazmem.

\- Hmm? – Hajime nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Iwa-chan! Chodź ze mną do Shiratorizawy!

Przez następny tydzień usiłował pozbyć się siniaków, których nabawił się po tym zdaniu. Wszystko dzięki niezawodnemu asowi ich wspaniałej drużyny Aoba Johsai.


End file.
